The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea, botanically known as Calathea hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYCA0041’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Bogor, Indonesia. The female parent was an unnamed individual plant of Calathea loesenerii (unpatented). The male parent was a Calathea roseopicta named ‘Cora’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,898). A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in August 2000.
The new cultivar was first propagated in Apopka, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. over four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.